1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a control center and more particularly to stab terminals for drawout switch gear with clamping jaws releasably engaging bus bars.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In motor control centers, the present practice of connecting controllers and/or feeders to a vertical distribution system has been accomplished in two ways. First a drawout or stab arrangement using either a current-carrying material with spring characteristics or a current-carrying material backed up by a spring to establish the force has been limited to 400 amperes or less. Second, a bolted connection which requires a drill to be drilled or punched in both the bus and its mating part has been used for higher ampere ratings. A disadvantage inherent in the second procedure is that the rear side of the bus bar must be accessible for insertion of bolts. Inasmuch as the drawout or stab arrangement in motor control centers is limited by space and usually there is only one moving element with the bus distribution system acting as the stationary portion of the assembly, there has been a problem of combining the best features of a bolted electrical connection and accessability.